


Timmy Needs His Cuddles

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Tim goes over to Stephanie's for some good old fashioned cuddles after feeling rather anxious, wanting to feel safe in her loving arms.Tim and Steph fluff!





	Timmy Needs His Cuddles

“Timmy!” Steph called out from her bedroom window which was in a 3rd storey apartment overlooking a typical Gotham alleyway.

Tim was standing awkwardly wearing his Robin costume in the alleyway, looking up at her, hiding his blush under his hood as her babying of him seemed to be relentless. 

He pulled up his zipkick–grapnel gun and aimed it just below her window rocketing himself upwards at a blisteringly sharp speed allowing him to vault into her room with relative ease. Closing the window behind him, he pulled his hood down as he looked around her warm, dimly lit room with just a small table lamp on the bedside table providing light.

Tim looked at her bed where her black and purple Spoiler outfit was sprawled out across it, she had seemed to have been sowing a cut before she heard his Zeta beam bring him here. She was wearing a simple white tank top and purple shorts, while others would like the view for other reasons he liked seeing her this way because it made him feel safe to be in an easy environment.

“Barb said you, Cass and Harper were working on something, a group of cat-burglars right?” Tim asked while Steph placed her collapsible 'stick thing’ as Tim liked to call it, in her closet.

“Yeah, or as I like to call it 'Operation get Cass and Harper to bang number 937’” Steph replied while her head was in her closet. 

“Its bugging me that they’re not seeing what’s blatantly obvious chemistry” Tim said while picking up his girlfriend's utility belt and handing it to her, before sitting down on her bed.

“Well you're one to talk.” Steph smirked while taking the belt.

“I hate you...” Tim said while pulling his hood up around his ears in the embarrassment of how long it took him to realise the crush Steph had had on him when they first met.

“I love you too Timmy, I wonder how you'll survive senior year without me.” She cheerily replied hiding her worries of him when she goes off to college in the fall.  
Tim made a soft almost inaudible noise in response to her teasing while looking down which instantly sent off an impulse in Stephanie's mind. She turned around baring in mind to do so slowly but while also with a sense of firmness. 

He was looking at his feet while playing with his fingers to keep himself occupied while his face went red as his costume.

Steph slowly walked and knelt down on her knees cupping his face with her hands while placing her forehead just above his letting strands of her soft blonde hair tickle his face. She breathed into him while keeping a hand at the back of his neck, steadying him while also keeping one on his chest, despite the bullet proof vest and who knows what else she could still feel his heart beating at an above average rate.

She managed to help him control his breathing while softly snuggling into his nose. She pulled back slightly to remove his mask and wipe off his eye make up with a pack of wet wipes that were on her bed.

“I thought you liked emos?” Tim smiled softly while Steph struggled to remove the make up.

“Just cause I would go gay for Black Canary doesn’t mean I... Actually the more I think about it you’d be such a pretty emo, I'll give you a full make over in the morning.” She smiled while finally managing to remove the make up, tossing the used wipe in the trash.  
Stephanie looked back at her boyfriend with concern but relief given how it seemed like the attack had subsided for the mean time.

She placed the wipes on her desk while Tim removed his cape and unzipped his gloves and boots. Steph placed her and Tim’s boots out on the fire escape so that they could dry overnight. Once she turned back, Tim had somehow managed to completely remove his entire multi-layered and military grade Robin costume and placed it neatly on the floor by her closet compared to how Steph had just rammed her stuff into it whichever way she could. He stood up wearing only a white tank top and small matching shorts that exposed a little bit of his adorable ass cheeks.  
He looked over to her with a completely innocent almost child like expression as if he did something wrong. 

“ummm.... Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked with his soft sweet voice and innocent worried eyes. As he questioned Steph’s expression she briskly walked over to him and pulled him into a tight warm cuddle as she supported his lower back with one arm and pulled his neck and shoulders with the other. She kissed him softly to start with then slowly began to explore his mouth ever so gently holding him carefully to make sure he was ok. 

“I just really love you Timmy!” She said once they broke for breath.

“I love you too, so much.” Tim replied looking up at her, enjoying the fact that she was as beautiful as ever.  
Steph stepped back slightly and looked him up and down, almost as if she was inspecting him whilst squeezing his shoulders inwards together which she knew he loved so much. She then caught him off balance and chucked him over towards the bed where he landed comfortably on the soft sheets. Steph dumped what remained of her Spoiler costume on the floor but keeping the cape in her hand. 

She lept up onto the bed where Tim was facing away from her on all fours still recovering from being tossed halfway across the room. She picked up her cape with both hands and lovingly tackled him with it, covering him up in a soft purple blanket of sorts. She positioned themselves down on the bed with her spooning him close to her chest as they rested their heads onto the pillows by the headboard.

Stephanie quickly turned back to turn off the table lamp on her bedside table then grabbed the duvet and covered the two of them with it, further wrapping Tim into an adorable burrito. 

She gently took a deep breath, making sure to slowly nuzzle a sweet, soft kiss behind his ear as their sleepiness began to overtake them. Tim could feel how protected he was by the cape, duvet and most importantly his incredible girlfriend who seemed to be the only one who could make him feel safe in this cruel and unfair world. He slowly began to tear up with all this influx of emotions which made him wince at the embarrassment.

Stephanie soon realised this as she gently wiped them away with her fingers playfully bopping him on the nose afterwards to relieve the tension. 

“It's ok little bird...” She whispered gently into his ear, easing his nerves.

Tim decided to have a little fun and wiggled his ass into her, making her more comfortable causing her to let out a breath of delight as they closed their eyes.  
Tim managed to hear her whisper “mine” into his neck softly before the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
